2007-07-04
Intros Myf's Team Alan's Team Special Guests Unverified info Peter Helliar, Michael Chapman, Adam Rozenbachs, Guests: Peter Helliar, Michael Chapman, Adam Rozenbachs, Lin Buchfield Official description Episode Twenty Two (04/07/2007) Our special guests for this week are pop songsmith Mike Chapman, hellrazing comedian Pete Helliar, Four Corners producer Lin Buchfield and wrong-town comedian Adam Rozenbachs. Myf's Team A fascinating first-hand Elvis anecdote is divulged with some remarkable impersonations by MYF's teammate Mike. One for all the diehard fans out there! Pop songsmith and purple-satin bell-bottom wearing Mike Chapman, was a major force in the British pop music industry in the early 1970s. Blessed with a certain magic touch, Mike Chapman & Nicki Chinn wrote and produced solo artists and bands like Suzi Quatro, Smokie, The Sweet and Blondie. Mike is known for being a brilliant perfectionist with an uncanny ear for a hit song, and has lived through the breathtaking privilege of hanging out with Elvis in Los Angelos (1974). Clearly this week's episode is destined to brim with ludicrous rock 'n' roll antics. Brace yourself! Hear Mike in conversation with ABC Radio's Richard Fidler. Talented comedian and popular host Pete Helliar recently toured with his stand-up show 'Hellraizer' where he discussed everything that is doomed, conveniently encompassing why we shouldn't save chickens, sodoku, Australia's defence against a nuclear strike and the ever-expanding range of prophylactics. Pete stars as Rove's sidekick, co-hosts 2DAY-FM's Breakfast show in Sydney, and was recently crowned 'Australia's Brainiest Comedian'. Let's see if the crown fits the prince, in this week's music-laced battle. Alan's Team ALAN's ex-mullet squad educates us about grog monstors and the goings-on of Russian cruise ships... Lin Buckfield lives in a strange landscape of unique crossovers. She is both an award-winning current affairs journalist and musician, best known as former Electric Pandas lead singer. She started at Four Corners in 2000 and has since won three Walkley Awards as a producer with the program. Perhaps due to her strength in understanding music sub-cultures, Lin Buckfield made a program on rave parties and dance culture for Four Corners called Under the Mirrorball. Lin has supported Elvis Costello at the Opera House, played at the Oz for Africa concert and won journalism's prestigious trophe, the Gold Walkley, through her assignment in Venezuela to cover the Miss Venezuela contest. Apart from current Four Corners duties, Lin is also playing in a new band called the Bully Girls. Adam Rozenbachs is a man in demand. His darkly funny observations have seen him appear on Spicks & Specks, Rove Live, Comedy Channel, radio station Nova 100 and support Dave Hughes and Adam Hills around the nation. His ability to work in small, darkened spaces with little or no water has allowed him to be a staff writer for Before the Game, Spicks & Specks, Skithouse, Comedy Inc., The Big Bite and currently Mick Molloy's show The Nation. Adam debuted his first solo comedy festival show Wrong Way Keep Going at this year's Melbourne Comedy Festival. Rounds Know Your Product The Final Countdown Transcript Gallery }} Videos Category:Episodes